marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Xraven (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Clone of Kraven the Hunter/ the original X-Men | PlaceOfBirth = Created in Sinister's Labs | Creators = | First = X-Men / Spider-Man #4 | HistoryText = Years ago Mr. Sinister hired Kraven the Hunter to obtain a DNA sample from the original X-Men which be obtained after framing Spider-Man to be a mutant and fighting him along the X-Men who were looking for Spider-Man to help him as they knew he wasn't a mutant. Sinister offered to increase the agreed payment for a sample which Kraven agreed on. Years later Sinister took an interest in the symbiote specifically the Carnage symbiote. Infiltrating Ravencaft institute and making a deal with Carnage and taking a sample of the symbiote. Sinister removed any sentience from the symbiote sampl he had but made sure it retain genetic adaptability so it can allow him to create a clone that can duplicate the talent of the original and supers them. Mr. Sinister, using the DNA of Kraven the Hunter, the original X-Men and the sample of the Carnage symbiote created Xraven, but left him in his tank to use him for another time. After M-Day Xraven was awaken by Mr. Sinister who wanted DNA samples from every remaining mutant. Xraven chased two Morlocks and killed the powered mutant one and left the de-powered one as he believed he was not worth getting his blade dirty. Later he attacked the X-Men to obtain DNA samples. Xraven used Jean Grey powers to block Spider-Man Spider-sense and the X-Men senses then used vibranium knives to obtain a sample from Wolverine and Colossus. Spider-Man used his webbing to hold him. When Spider-Man asked him if he was a clone, he remembered the time when Sinister awakened him and gave him his mission but didn't gave him a name. Shouting that he is no clone but Xraven (a play on Kraven name) and freed him self by freezing the web and shattering them. Nightcrawler tried to weaken Xraven with teleporting him many time but with the power of Beast Xraven was stronger than to be wakened. Cyclops noticed this and knew Xraven have the original X-Men powers. After holding Kitty a hostage Spider tried to reason with him by reminding him the Kraven was honorable man and would never bring himself to threat a helpless girl and told him that if Kraven saw him doing this he would be disgusted. Spider-Man words fazed Xraven for a moment, but Xraven dismissed this for his mission was crucial and he was the favored one. Cyclops used the Scarlet Spider strategy, that he use on Sinister long time ago, and allowed Xraven to see how Sinister treat the favored ones of his "children". Shocked Xraven fleed, but took his knives that had the blood Wolverine and Colossus on them. Returning to Sinister who was pleased with his success and planed to use the samples to create clones ad replace the X-Men with them. However, Xraven destroyed the samples proclaiming that Sinister would breed slaves not worriers and he, Xraven, is no man slave. Xraven and Mr. Sinister battled and their battle destroyed the factory they were in. Xraven ultimate fate is unknown ,but it known that Sinister survived the battle. | Powers = Xraven has the powers, abilities, and memories of Kraven The Hunter and the five original X-Men | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Captain America doesn't consider Xraven to b evil, but he must be brought in because he committed a murder and to prevent the Kraven family from obtaining him. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Kravinoff Family Category:Strength Class 10 Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Optic Blasts Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Pheromones Category:Telepaths Category:Astral Projection Category:Cryokinesis Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Martial Arts Category:Telekinesis Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Clones Category:Essex Family Category:White Skin Category:Mutates